1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for protecting a large-volume container during the storage and transport of liquid, slow-flowing, powdered, and granular contents, consisting of a pallet-like support body, which supports the container from underneath, and a jacket body, which is connected to the support body and which surrounds the sides of the container. The invention also pertains to a process for the production of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large-volume containers, the capacities of which are usually in the range of 500-1,000 liters and which are made of plastic by the blow-molding method, are used for the transport and storage of liquid, slow-flowing, powdered, and granular materials. These containers have a closable opening at the top for filling and an opening at the bottom with a shut-off valve for emptying. So that a container of this type can be transported and stored easily and without damage, it is supported, usually by its rectangular base, on a pallet-like support body of wood, metal, or plastic. A jacket body, made of vertical and horizontal bars of metal, welded together, rests on top of the support and surrounds the sides of the container. A metal jacket body is disadvantageous and therefore undesirable in the chemical industry and also in the food product sector. A device consisting of a support body and a jacket body for protecting pallet containers of this type is considered disadvantageous because, first, it is very expensive to produce, and second, because there is always the danger that the jacket body can separate from the support body. The grid-like jacket body, furthermore, cannot completely exclude the risk of damage to the container.